Friends Forever Right?
by Seto's Nice Girl
Summary: A Series of drabbles and short stories about the lives of three friends: Zane, Alexis, and Atticus.Here are their inner thoughts and lives. The stories range from humorus to tragic. Hints of Royalshipping and some spoilers.
1. Atticus's Big Idea

**Nice: Hi everyone! This is my second YGO GX story. This one contains drabbles on my three favorite GX characters, Atticus, Zane and Alexis! There will be humor, angst, action (maybe), tragedy, romance (maybe a little) and some spoilers. Some of the drabbles will be connected to one another, others won't. I hope you like it.**

**Also, on a side note, I have a contest up on my deviantart page. I write a GX story to the first people who ask. Go check it out for the full rules and regulations. **

**Warning: **_**hints of Royalshipping.**_

**Disclaimer: Seto's Nice Girl doesn't own YGO GX. If she did Alexis would've dueled Hell Kaiser not Atticus. And he would've turned back to normal, then.**

**Chapter 1: Atticus's Big Idea**

"**Hey Guys!" called Atticus as he ran toward the light house where his sister and his best friend were watching the sun set. Zane and Alexis turned to look at the brunette that was jogging to them. He saw that they were holding hands but quickly let go when they heard him.**

"**What is it Atty?" said Alexis with an annoyed tone in her voice.**

"**Sorry that I ruined you and Zane's little romantic time, but do you remember when I wanted you and me to become pop stars?" asked Atticus.**

"**You mean that 'Bucky and Asuryn' thing? I thought you were over that a long time ago?" asked Zane. "After all, Alexis kept slapping you every time you tried to get her into a dress."**

"**No, I didn't get over it. I just put it on the back burner of my mind while I focused on dueling," said Atticus.**

"**You have a back burner in your mind?" asked Zane.**

"**It's a figure of speech! Now where was I? Oh yeah, now I remember! So you do remember it. But now I have good idea to go with it! You see-"**

"**Atticus," Alexis said interrupting him, "I've told you once and I've told you a thousand times and once more I'll tell you again: I am **_**not**_** going to be pop star!"**

"**But this time, Zane would be joining us on tour!"**

**Zane Alexis stared at him in silence. Then finally, after about a minute or so Zane spoke.**

"**W-what did you say?" he asked.**

"**I said that you could come with us on tour! Just think about it! Zane Truesdale: pro duelist by day but at night he secretly apart of the 'Bucky, Asuryn, and **_**Zee**_** Show!' Won't that be just fabulous! After all, Zane, you have a great singing voice, and don't try to deny it; I have videos to prove it and a live witness, your younger brother Syrus! We will be the greatest group ever!"**

_**Splash!**_

"**Um, why did Zane jump into water and why is he trying to drown himself?" asked Atticus as he looked down off the pier to see Zane floating face down in the water.**

**Alexis sighed. "Atticus, what have you been smoking?"**

"**Nothing!" he cried. Then under his breath, "lately."**

"**Never mind. Just fish Zane out of the water before he dies. He has a dueling test tomorrow," said Alexis as she walked away.**

"**Okay! Zane never fear! The Blizzard Prince is here! And after I save you, we can work on your recording our first album!"**

"**No! Please, leave me alone! I hate singing in front of others!" cried Zane. As he tried to swim away from Atticus. 'Note to self. Check room and shower for microphones and cameras. And also, _I'M GONNA_ **_**KILL SYRUS!' (insert Kill Bill musice here)**_

_**At the Red Dorms**_

**Syrus Truesdale shivered and sneezed. **

"**Are you okay Sy?" asked Jaden.**

"**Yeah I'm fine but I have this really weird feeling that I should be watching my back from now on and carry some sort of weapon with me at all times. But who would want to hurt me?"**

**"Yeah, that is weird, Sy."**

_**To be cont.**_

**N: I hope you liked this chapter. I had fun writing it. Tell me what you think in your reviews, okay! See ya!**


	2. Fangirls Appear When You Least Expect It

**Nice: Okay everyone here's the next chapter of **_**Friends Forever Right?**_** I'm glad you guys like this story! And my friend read the last chapter and wanted me to continue two ideas from it, but we'll get into that later. Now, I hope you like this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Seto's Nice Girl does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

**On with the fic!**

**Chapter 2: Fangirls Appear when you Least Expect It**

**Deep inside the Shadow Riders base, Nightshroud was walking down the hallways to alert the other members of the order in which they will be sent to the human world to retrieve the sprit keys. He already knew he was first but the place that Kagemaru said that they would be going to, sounded eerily familiar to him.**

'**Duel Academy Island. Why does heart hurt when I think of that name?' he thought as he reached Camilla's door. In his musings, Nightshroud opened the door without knocking and stopped when he saw what in side.**

**Nightshroud thought that, since Camilla was a vampire, her room would be dark and gothic looking.**

**He was wrong. Very, very wrong.**

**The room was so pink, it blinded his eyes to the point that he thought he would see nothing but pink for the rest his life. But that wasn't the freakiest thing in there.**

**In the room, right in front of him, was Camilla. But Camilla wasn't dressed like he was used to her wearing. The tight fitting dress she usually wore was gone and replaced with jeans and a pink shirt saying: 'I heart Zane!' on it. And she was kneeling in front of two shrines. One had a picture of a boy with brown hair on it and it was signed **_**Atticus Rhodes.**_

'**Ya know that brown haired kid doesn't look to bad. He actually reminds me of myself, but I'm better looking,' thought Nightshroud.**

**Camilla was lighting candles around the other shrine, this one dedicated to a blue haired boy with a bored look on his face.**

"**Don't worry Zane honey, soon we will be together forever and no one will take you away from me. Especially not that bratty little blond girl you are always hanging out with!" she said with hearts in her eyes. Then she turned to face the Atticus shrine. "And you. I'll find you where ever you are and then I'll have both the hottest boys Duel Academy has ever had! Tania is going to be so jealous! I cannot wait to see the look on her face when she finds out that she's lost them both! Ahahaha!"**

**Nightshroud was completely freaked out by then and slowly tried to step out of the room, but then Camilla heard him and quickly turned around. She saw him and her face twisted into a face of pure evil.**

"**Hi Camilla," said Nightshroud nervously, " I just came to tell you something but it seems that you are very busy right now, so I'll just tell you later…"**

**Camilla growled and quickly stalked to the door, fangs and claws out. Before she reached it, Nightshroud quickly closed the door.**

"**Yeah. That is definitely a later thing," he said before running back down the hallway. Before he was out of earshot he heard Camilla say, "If you tell **_**anyone**_** what you saw, I'll drink you dry! That's a promise! And you better not tell Tania anything!"**

'**Believe me. I am not even going to go in her room. God knows what kind of shrine she has.'**

_**In Tania's room**_

"**My beloved nerd, Bastion. I cannot wait for the day we meet. You will marry me or pay the price!" said Tania, who was sitting in front her Bastion shrine. She was wearing an 'I love nerds' shirt, as she leaned against her tiger and sharpened her sword. "After all, I already paid for the wedding dress and that thing did not come cheap, buddy!"**

_**To be cont.**_

**N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! And here's a line from the next one!**

"_**I dueled hell of lot of people to get this point….," said Zane.**_

**See you next time R&R!**


	3. Kill Syrus: Vol 1

**Nice: Hi everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter because it is only going to get better! I'm also continuing one the ideas from chapter one. So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Seto's Nice Girl doesn't own anything!**

**Warning: A Stupid parody of Kill Bill ahead.**

**On with the fic!**

**Kill Syrus Vol. 1**

**Zane, dressed in the Hell Kaiser garb, drove down a dusty desert road in a Cadillac convertible.**

"**I've dueled a hell of a lot of people to get this point," he said. All of the duels he had even been in flashed before his eyes.**

"**I went on what the dueling magazines called 'A roaring rampage of revenge.'"**

"_**Zane?"**_

"**Well I roared and I rampaged. And I got bloody satisfaction."**

"_**Hello? Earth to Zane? Do you read?"**_

"**And when I arrive at my destination…"**

"_**Zane! What are you doing?"**_

"**I am going to kill Sy-" **_**BAM!**_

**Zane snapped out of his little day dream when a text book collided with his head. He looked up to see Alexis holding the textbook in her hands. Atticus was chuckling beside him.**

"**What did you hit me for?!" he asked.**

"**What were you daydreaming about and why were you doodling chibi versions of yourself and Syrus having a sword fight on your notes?" said Alexis as she pointed to the paper on Zane's desk.**

"**Um…."**

"**Don't tell me you are still mad about Syrus telling me you can sing. He didn't tell me willingly. I tickled it out of him. And if he didn't tell me, the cameras and the microphones in your room would have," said Atticus.**

'**That reminds me. I still haven't found out where he put those things at,' thought Zane.**

"**But still, Sy told you. And that is enough for me. He will pay! Ahahaha!" said Zane in a creepy way. He also had a Hell Kaiser like grin on his face. Alexis and Atticus, who were sort of creeped out, inched away from their friend.**

"**Atticus. You've been slipping stuff into his drinks again, haven't you?" accused Alexis.**

"** Yes, but come on Lexi! You have to agree, he did need to lighten up. But didn't think he would act like this," said Atticus.**

**Down in the front row of the class, Syrus shivered again. He quickly shook awake his dozing friend, Jaden. Jaden groggily rubbed his eyes.**

"**What is it Syrus?" he asked sleepily.**

"**Jay! It happened again! Someone in this room is going to try to kill me!"**

"**Sy. You are just being paranoid. No one is plotting to kill you. It's just in your imagination. Your brother, no matter how much you think he hates you, would never allow that to happen anyway. And I'm here, too. Now wake me up when class is over," he said before letting his head hit the desk, falling into the land of dreams once more.**

"**Yeah! You're right Jaden! Zane would never let someone try to kill me! I have absolutely nothing to worry about!" said Syrus cheerfully.**

_**To be cont.**_

**N: Syrus has no idea how wrong he is, huh? We did you guys liked this chapter? Tell me in your reviews! R&R people!**


	4. The Horror of Eavesdropping

**Nice: Hi everyone! This chapter was requested by Nego Argentae Dragotea from my contest on deviantart. That means that there are only nine more slots left for anyone who wants me to write them a story or a chapter about their favorite GX character/s.**

**Warning: Maybe some hints of shonen-ai if you look at it that way.**

**Key:**

**Atticus Talking**

_**Zane Talking**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**On with the fic!**

**Chapter 4: The Horror of Eavesdropping **

**Alexis walked down the long hallway of the boys Obelisk Blue dorm to Zane's room. He had sent a message to her PDA saying that he and Atticus had a big surprise for her.**

'**I wonder what it is. I mean, Zane isn't really big on surprises so I bet this has to be Atticus's doing,' she thought as she neared Zane's room.**

**Alexis had approached the door when she heard talking inside and a loud thump. 'What are they doing in there?' she thought as she put ear to the door and listened.**

"**Aww! C'mon Zane! It will be fun!"**

"_**I said no. It's weird and it looks painful."**_

"**Sure it's painful if you don't stretch first, but after that it's really pleasurable."**

**Alexis frowned. 'What is going on in there?'**

"_**I don't know…"**_

"**Here. Let me show you. Sit down and spread your legs."**

"_**WHAT?!"**_

'**What!' Alexis caught herself before she screamed that word out loud.**

"**I didn't stutter. Now spread 'em."**

"…_**Fine."**_

**A rustling was heard.**

"**Now lift your legs up to your chest."**

"_**Like this?"**_

"**Yeah. That's good."**

"_**Okay, now what?"**_

"**Now here comes the hard part."**

"_**You mean?"**_

"**Yes that."**

"_**Oh."**_

"**Zane, are you blushing?"**

"_**I've never done this before, okay?"**_

"**Here. Let me help you."**

"_**Atticus…I-It won't hurt. Will it?"**_

"**Maybe a little. I'll do it real slow. And if you want me to, I'll stop."**

**Alexis's face blanched. 'A-are they doing what I think they are doing?' she thought. 'I don't think I should listen anymore.' But she couldn't pull away.**

**A grunting was heard through the door. **_**'Ahh, it stings."**_

"**Do you want me to stop?"**

"_**No. Keep going."**_

"**Okay. Man, this hard! Stop tensing up! It will only hurt you!"**

"_**Fine. I'll relax."**_

**More grunting was heard. Then a sigh.**

"**See? Now was that so hard?"**

"_**No. It actually feels good. A little uncomfortable, yes. But good.**_

"**Want to try a new position before my sister gets here?"**

"_**Sure!"**_

'**A new position!?' thought Alexis. She couldn't take it anymore. She covered her eyes and forced the door open. "STOP!" she cried out.**

**Zane's eyes widened. "Alexis?"**

"**How long have you've been out there?" asked Atticus from his position on the floor.**

"**Long enough! I can't believe you two would do something like that in the daylight hours!" she cried, her eyes still closed tightly.**

"**Alexis, what are you talking about? And why do you have your eyes closed?" asked Zane.**

"**You know exactly what I'm talking about! And I don't want to see your indecency!"**

"**My what? Alexis, did you take your medicine today?" **

**Then it finally dawned on Atticus what his sister was thinking. He chuckled to himself before he said, "Lex, open your eyes."**

"**No!"**

"**Alexis open your eyes and look at me and Zane now!"**

**Alexis slowly opened her eyes to reveal a fully clothed Zane and Atticus. They were both wearing work out clothes. But what really shocked her was that Zane looked like a pretzel. "W-what is going on and why is Zane like that!?"**

"**It's called **_**yoga**_**, dear sister. I was teaching Zane a position that looses up the muscles."**

"**Yeah. We were going to show you how to do some moves as well when you got here," said Zane as he untwisted himself.**

"**So you guys weren't…"**

"**Nope. You just have a dirty mind," said Atticus with a grin.**

"**Will someone please tell me what we weren't doing?" demanded Zane.**

**Atticus let out a laugh put an arm around Zane and patted his head. "Don't worry you pretty little virgin head about it, my friend. We'll do what my sister thought we were doing later," he said with a smirk.**

"**Atticus! That is not funny!" **

_**To be cont.**_

**N: I bet you all had some dirty thoughts going on in your head while you read this, didn't you? And poor Zane, he all confuzzled about this. And now that this is over, I can work on my NGE/YGO GX fic. R&R people!**


	5. Zane's Twisted Nerve

**Nice: Hi everyone! This chapter of **_**Friends Forever Right?**_** is a birthday present to Kaisre. So happy 13****th**** birthday Kaisre! Here's a special Kaiser-centric chapter just for you! Also, if you've read my other story **_**Atticus Rhodes: Diary of a Dueling Surfing Boy**_** you will get some of the things in this chapter.**

**Warning: Random silliness and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**On with the fic!**

**Zane's Twisted Nerve**

**Zane was laying flat on his bed staring at the ceiling with a calculating gaze. The rising full moon was shining gently in his window as it and a small lamp on his nightstand cast shadows around the room. A frown appeared on his face as he groaned and pulled his pillow over his face.**

"**Argh! I can't believe this still happening to me!" he cried to no one, "I thought I was over this problem of mine months ago!" He threw the pillow across the room in a rage. "This is getting really stupid. Maybe I should just tell the others my problem is back so they can prepare themselves or at least tie me down to the bed." He thought about that for a second before shaking it off. 'No!' he thought, 'I can't worry them! Anyways, it probably won't even happen tonight.' And with renewed optimism, Zane rose from the bed and began to get ready to go to sleep.**

_**Meanwhile**_

**Atticus began double bolting his window and making sure no one could come in. 'There! I don't need a repeat of what happened my first year. I don't think I'll be that lucky this time,' he thought as he stuffed a pepper spray can underneath his pillow. He did a sweep across his bedroom making sure that there was nothing out of the ordinary before nodding his head in approval and turning off his light.**

_**Later (note: it is best to listen to the song Twisted Nerve when reading this part!)**_

**The clock in the Obelisk Blue dorms struck 12 and Zane's eyes snapped open. His eyes were blank for a second until his face twisted into an evil smirk as he rose from his bed, got dressed, walked to his door and opened it.**

**He walked like a zombie up the hallway and down the stairs, the evil smirk still plastered on his face. He went into the main kitchen of the Blue Dorms and opened one the lower cabinets and pulled something out of it. Then he walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs.**

**While he was walking back he passed Dr. Crowler, who was doing patrols around the dorm. When Zane passed him he stopped and looked back at him with a shocked/scared look on his face. Zane ignored Crowler and kept walking to his destination.**

**Meanwhile, in Atticus's room, the aforementioned boy was fast asleep and snoring loudly. Just then his door unlocked and slowly opened and a tall shadow fell on Atticus's sleeping body.**

**The light from the open door caused Atticus to slowly wake up and see who opened his door. He blinked slowly and squinted to see. The owner of the shadow was reveled to be Zane who had a creepy smile on and unblinking eyes.**

"**Zane? What are you doing here?" asked the half asleep Atticus. Zane didn't reply and just kept the same look on his face. "Uh, earth to Zane? Hello?" said Atticus. Something shone in the light in the hallway and reflected off Zane's face. Atticus followed the shine to something that Zane was holding in his right hand. Atticus squinted again to see the object. 'What is it?" he thought. Then he saw what it was and gasped.**

**In Zane's hand was a very, very, VERY HUGE KNIFE. Atticus's eyes bugged out and he tried to scream as Zane approached him with the knife but they only came out choked and strangled. His life was flashing before his eyes as Zane finally stood over him with the knife. He had grabbed the can of spray that was underneath his pillow and was prepared whip it out if he needed to. **

**Zane just stared at Atticus for a few moments with the creepy grin still on his face and the knife still hovering over Atticus. Finally, Atticus gathered what little courage he had and stammered out, "W-what d-do you w-want, Z-Zane?"**

**Zane just stared at him some more before saying, "Oh, you're awake now." The he turned around and began to walk out of the room and said, "I screwed up then," before disappearing out the door.**

**Atticus still had his eyes bugged out as he heard Crowler down the hallway calling out to Zane, "Mr. Truesdale! Is there a reason why you have knife in your hand?!" Then he heard Zane's sleepy reply, "Huh? Why are you in my room Doctor?"**

"**Your room? Zane, you are in the hallway holding a knife!"**

"**A knife? Where's the frying pan?"**

"**Frying pan?!"**

"**I had a dream that I was going to wake up Atticus with a frying pan. I wonder how this got here?"**

"**Ahh! Don't swing it over here, Zane! Stop!"**

**Atticus was still staring at the door and mumbled, "The knife…It's flying. Man, Zane really needs to stop sleep walking…."**

_**The end**_

**N: Yeah, I watch too much Azumanga Daioh and AMV Hell 3. But I hope you like your present Kaisre! R&R people!**


	6. Too Late

**Nice: Hi everyone! I know you are all wondering why I'm updating this story and not my other two stories. Well, it is because those chapters are very long and this story's chapters were already completely written out already so I decided to post these first. **_**Love: A Sincere Heart **_**updated next week since I'm on holiday that whole week. So with that done here comes the first sad chapter of **_**Friends Forever, Right?**_

**Also, remember, I have only six spots left for my request list on deviantart, so tell me want you want and you will have it!**

**Warning: Hints of past Royalshipping. And a Angsting! Atticus**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, do you think Kaiser would dead?**

**On with the fic!**

**Chapter 5: Too Late**

**Atticus stared at the two people dueling right in front of him. The two people who were once dearest to him are now strangers. He didn't know how it came to this point, how Zane and Alexis- no **_**Hell Kaiser**_** and**_** White Ice**_** got to the point of dueling to the death. They were once the perfect couple with their gentle smiles and fleeting touches. All of that was gone now.**

**Atticus visibly shook as White Ice cackled evilly as she attacked Hell Kaiser and the electricity shocked his body. He was in pain but shook it off with an evil laugh of his own, declaring that he would win and White Ice would die and that he "loved the pain."**

**Of course, White Ice scoffed back, her blank brown eyes boring into Hell Kaiser's insane blue grey ones and stating that when she was done he would be nothing but ashes on the ground. **

**Atticus couldn't take it anymore.**

"**Stop it! Stop it please! I beg you, please turn back into the people I once knew and loved!" he cried out to them. The two ex-lovers stopped and stared at Atticus. He waited to see a glimmer of who they once were in their eyes, but he saw nothing. The two teens laughed at him and went back to their deadly duel.**

**It was then Atticus knew that it was too late. The two lovers, his dearest sister and his best friend, were truly gone and monsters took their place.**

**And in realizing this, he sank to the ground and wept as the two monsters cackles echoed in his ears.**

_**The End**_

**N: Yeah. I had to do it. I said this story was going to have sad parts in it. R&R people.**


	7. Zane's A Writer?

**Nice: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update any of my stories, but school comes first and since it's is my senior year it has to. But during some of my classes, I have been able to write the next chapter of **_**Friends Forever Right?**_**!! So I hope that this will whet your appetite until I type up the rest of **_**Love: A Sincere Heart**_

_**Warning: This chapter contains Silliness, mentions of a writer that writes some 'suggestive' material, and a blushing and embarrassed Zane.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**_

**On with the Fic!**

**Zane's a Writer?**

**When Zane woke up that morning, he felt that it was going to a weird day at Duel Academy.**

**Well, weirder than it usually was.**

**The first part of his morning went as usual: Wake up. Get dressed. Check homework. Make sure is pepper spray canister was full and operational. Spray Anti-Fan Girl spray on his body.**

**The usual.**

**It didn't start getting weird until he reached the Blue dorm's dining room. He noticed that most of the girls and some of the boys were reading the same book. But he brushed it off as them all having the same class.**

'**Must be some new course or something,' he thought.**

**His thoughts changed when he walked by a table of girls who had the book in each of their hands. They saw him coming and then began to whisper. Zane was able to catch bits and pieces of the hushed whispers of the girls.**

"**Here he comes!"**

"**I never knew he could do such a thing!"**

"**Well they say that it is always the quiet ones…."**

"**I think I have some newfound respect for him now girls."**

"**But how could he know such things!"**

"**Maybe he has some experience in the subject…"**

**Zane was confused. 'What are they talking about?' he thought as he reached the table he shared with Alexis and Atticus. The two sibling weren't there yet and Zane thought it was rude to start eating without the, so he just poured himself some tea while he waited. As he was about to pour some cream in, a second year Obelisk walked up to him.**

"**Yes?" asked Zane.**

"**I applaud you, man. I never knew you had such knowledge!" said the Obelisk.**

"**Uhh…"**

"**I mean, how could you read their minds like that! I've been trying to do that for months!"**

'**I have NO IDEA what he is talking about.' "With practice?" he said uncertainly.**

"**You should be the new Love master on campus, not Atticus!"**

'**Love master?'**

"**At first I thought you were gay, but now you are a sex god, man! Now I know how to please my girlfriend and make our relationship more passionate! Thanks!" said the boy before running off.**

"**Sex god? Gay?" echoed Zane. "Was he talking about his sex life?"**

**Suddenly he was tackled by a sobbing Atticus. "What the-"**

"**How could you Zane!? I thought we were friends!!" cried Atticus.**

"**We are Atticus!"**

"**Then why are you plotting to take my position as Love Master!?!?"**

"**I'm not!"**

"**Then why did you write that book!?"**

"**Book? What book!?"**

**Atticus stopped crying and looked at Zane. "You mean, you don't know about the book?"**

"**No! What book?!"**

**Alexis, who had been watching the entire conversation, stepped forward and yanked Atticus off of Zane.**

"**Hey!" cried Atticus.**

**Alexis rolled her eyes and reached into her bag. She pulled out the same black book that he saw the other students reading.**

"**He means this book. I think you might want to read the cover," said Alexis handing Zane the book.**

**Zane looked at the title. "**_**Addiction**_**?" he read aloud, "What's wrong with it?"**

"**Not the title. Look at the name of the author."**

**Zane looked at the name and gasped. "BY ZANE?! What the heck?! Is this why people have been acting weirder than usual?! Because they thought I wrote this?"**

"**Not just that. I think you might want to sit down before flipping though that book.**

**Zane looked Alexis before picking up his chair and sitting down in it. He opened the book at a random page and began to read. As he read the page, his face because redder and redder until the blush covered his entire face. He slammed the book closed and shoved it away for him. He slowly turned to face the Rhodes siblings, his face still red and his eyes wide in shock.**

"**T-they t-t-think **_**I**_** wrote that…that…" Zane was so embarrassed he couldn't even say the word he wanted to say. So Atticus finished it for him.**

"**Smutty book," finished Atticus. Zane nodded.**

"**So what are you going to do now?" asked Alexis. "People aren't going to just forget it."**

"**Easy. I have enough canned food and water in my room to last me to graduation. I can last the next few months in there. Goodbye. See you in five months!" said Zane before getting up and walking away.**

**Both siblings stood in silence for a second before running after Zane.**

" **Zane! Wait! You can't stay five months in your room! Zane!!!"**

_**The End**_

**N: Wow, this one isn't one of my best but at least I wrote something! And if you don't know or are too young to know. Zane is the penname of an Adult Romance writer who writes about people's love life. Zane's reaction is the same reaction I had when I picked up one of her books by accident and began reading it. Let's just say it was graphic and smutty.**

**And next chapter, you all asked for it! The Return of the Kill Syrus Arc! We are still on volume one and the next chapter title is: **_**Kill Syrus Vol. 1: Battle at the House of Red Jackets.**_** I'll let you draw your own conclusions with this title. **

**R&R! People and Happy Holidays!!**


End file.
